And the Cats in the Cradle
by TrunkyGirly
Summary: *Chapter 1* *Complete* My first song fic!! ^_^ It\'s to \'And the Cats in the Cradle\', only I re-wote some of the wording. Please look at it!


And the cats in the cradle

**Title:** And the cats in the cradle

**Author:** Trunks_Girl

**Chapter:** 1, And the cats in the cradle.

**Rating:** G

**Author's notes: **I heard this song and I kept thinking it would be good for a fic. I tool the Song 'The Cats in the Cradle' and re-wrote some of the words to make it seem more DBZ'ish. Please review!!****

**Disclaimer:** I claim no rights to Dragon Ball Z or this song, only the changes I made. I am writing this for non-profit so please don't sue me.****

** **

** **

** **

My child arrived the other day,

Came to the world in the usual way,

But there were Androids to beat,

And training each day,

He learned to walk while I was away.

He was talking before I knew it,

And as he grew,

He said "I'm gonna be like you dad,

Ya know I'm gonna be like you."

I looked over the cradle. _So this is my heir_. I thought. _Hmm._ I looked at the clock. _Great, I just lost seven minutes of training! Kakkorot would have been training._ Then bolted from the room to train.

I came back battered and bruised. We had fought the Androids and Cell. Gohan ended up beating Cell though. As I flew into CC is saw Trunks running and he ran up to me. "F-F-Father. You win. Father s-s-sstrong!" I couldn't believe it! He was walking and talking. Bulma smiled. 

"He learnt while you were fighting Cell." She said sweetly.

And the cats in the cradle, 

And the silver spoon,

Little boy blue and the man on the moon,

When I'm done fighting son,

I don't know when,

We'll train a little then,

You know you might ascend then.

The brat came up and asked to spar with me. I told him I was going to train with strong people, and then blasted off to fight Kakkorot. He looked really sad so I said that if he could beat me to Kakkorot's house I'd train with him all tomorrow. Then he started babbling about how he might reach Super Saiyan Two. Yeah, sure.

Well my son turned 10 just the other day,

He said "Can you train with me dad?

I won't get in your way.

Could you teach me attacks?"

I said "Outta my way!

You'll just slow me down!"

He said "That's okay…"

And he walked away and he smiled and he said,

I'm gonna be as strong him yeah,

I know I'm gonna be strong too.

It was my brat's birthday today. He got a ton of gifts. Stupid human tradition. He was being given gifts for ageing. Now, if he had ascended, or reached Super Saiyan Three, that is worthy of praise. Do you know all he asked for the day? To train with me! Bah, I told him just because it was a special day for him, he would get no special treatment from me. Besides he's slow down my progress.

And the cats in the cradle, 

And the silver spoon,

Little boy blue and the man on the moon,

When I'm done fighting son,

I don't know when,

We'll train a little then,

You know you might ascend then.

Well he came in from a spar just the other day,

So much like a man I just had to say,

"You've increased allot,

Could you spar for awhile?"

And he shook his head, 

And he said with a smile,

"What I'd really like dad is to borrow the G.R,

Please let me dad,

So I can get real far."

Trunks came in from fighting Kakkorot. I can't believe he lasted so long. He kept saying he needed to be stronger. I told him he had increased a bit and if he wanted, I spar with him. "No dad," he sad sadly, "I really want to use the G.R I _need_ to beat Goku." I looked at him stupidly but I said fine anyway.

And the cats in the cradle, 

And the silver spoon,

Little boy blue and the man on the moon,

When I'm done fighting son,

I don't know when,

We'll train a little then,

You know you might ascend then.

I've kept on training, 

My brat is strong,

I asked him to spar but I was dead wrong,

"I'd like to train you if you don't mind."

He said "I'd like to dad if I could find the time,

Ya see my new jobs a hassel

And there's this problem with Buu,

But its sure nice talkin to you dad,

Its been sure nice talkin to you."

And as I walked from the G.R it occurred to me,

He'd grown up just like me, 

My boy was just like me,

And the cats in the cradle, 

And the silver spoon,

Little boy blue and the man on the moon,

When I'm done fighting son,

I don't know when,

We'll train a little then,

You know you might ascend then.


End file.
